Dark Lust
by Darky.Lilith-queen.of.hell
Summary: To cross the thin line between hatred and love is not so difficult when we discover that the object of our contempt is a mirror of our own weaknesses. And that's exactly what they found against their will.
1. Author's Notes

_First of all, I'll have to tell you my dirty little secret. _

_I'm a Brazilian, then, English is not my first language. You probably will find mistakes in the story, since I've write in Portuguese and later translated with our good and old Google Translator. But as we all know, there's a few problems when we do it. That's why; I've changed some words, lines, punctuation, just trying to make it clearer. _

_Now, I've confessed myself, I have to tell you another secret, an obvious one. Those delicious characters of Soul Calibur, Raphael, Ivy and Amy, don't belong to me. They and their respective sexiness, kindness and sarcasm, belong to Namco and its trademarks. The rest, it does, but you know what? You can use them if you want._

_Well, enough of talking. Let the game begin! _


	2. The Duel

They had become enemies. They were hunting one another. They hated each other. They desired each other. And yes, they were willing to do anything for it. In one night, they met one of the traditional Birthday Ball of the Queen of England.

She wore a beautiful blue dress that framed and pressed perfectly her cleavage, forcing all the male attention (and eventually the female, full of hatred) relying on her.

On her waist, she brought her blade of trust, Valentine. She looked with contempt for her enemy flirting with all the women in the party. She could easily end up with any one of them and this was given in all aspects. Of course, she was more beautiful, intelligent, and gracious. Moreover, she truly knows that probably none of them could even hold a sword properly.

He wore dark blue trousers tending to black. A white blouse with buttons and a ruffled collar covered with a long jacket that matched the pants. And he had his faithful companion of battles in the waist, Flambert. He returned from the looks of disgust of his enemy, insisting on continuing to flirt even more into the ball just to annoy her. Apparently, it worked well.

But he was not satisfied, wanted to reach the maximum provocation. Bowing to her, he said cordially:

- Good evening, Lady Valentine.

In the beautiful Englishwoman eyes, you could see the hatred. It was clear as a summer morning. In any other place she would have unsheathed Valentine and attacked him to death, however, the Queen Elisabeth was her childhood friend, and thanks to her, Ivy escaped from certain social dangers. Therefore, start a swordfight in the middle of the ballroom was out of question. She responded in the same false friendliness:

- Good evening, Lord Sorel.

A half-satanic smile appeared on the face of the Frenchman.

- May I take you on a dance, My lady?

This was too much. She wanted to squeeze his neck. But as always, reason was stronger and she just nodded her head and had her right hand taken by him, who carried her to the salon.

And they waltzed.

- I hate you so much, do you know that? - The woman said. So they pirouetted.

- Oh... You do not need to lie. Do not hold your love ... - Said the nobleman in laughter. They made a second pirouette.

- Doing such thing in a place where I cannot attack you, coward. Fight me like the man you are! - She screamed low enough to be heard only by him.

- Our fight had been scheduled. Just wait and we will fight.

- How could I have done a deal with someone as despicable as you?

- Don't you believe me, My lady? I assure you that we will have a fair fight. And, besides, I want to make a bet on it.

- Bet? - Ivy said with one eyebrow up. After all, she could never dismiss a good bet.

- Slavery. - He said.

- Slavery? - She repeated in question. Then, an evil smile like across her face. - You know that if you become my slave, I will humiliate you in unimaginable ways ...

- I wonder ... - Even if they were in such a strong talk, they were both excellent dancers and called the crowd attention to their dance. - However, do not believe I will be kind to you. I will have a lot of fun at your expense.

- Well. - She added - You can consider this bet accepted.

- Wise decision, my lady. - Raphael smiled and made it a last bow to the woman, since the dance was over. She smiled falsely as he took her hand and gave him a kiss on the back. And he left her, a few moments later.

In the days that followed, both of them were making efforts to get prepared for the battle ahead.

- I will defeat you, Raphael Sorel ... - Said the beautiful Britishwoman cleaning with precision the blade of her beloved sword. Of course, she could have ordered someone else do it for her, but no. She did not trust anyone. The sword-whip was like her own daughter; let it in strange hands, was the last thing to do in her life. - First, I will win, then humiliate you and finally take your life in the blade of Valentine! - Satanically laughed the daughter of Cervantes.

- Oh... Lady Isabella Valentine... - Sighed for a moment the blond Frenchman. – I just cannot wait to beat you... I have plans for you, My lady. - Laughed the man while watching a blacksmith of his trust repairing Flambert. - Miserable! Here's a flaw! - Said the nobleman - How do you expect me to fight with this? Do it again! And right this time, or I'll have to punish you with an imperfect sword!

- Yes, Lord Sorel. Forgive me. – Said the servant scared. 

The little redhead Amy, foster daughter of Raphael watched the extravagances of her father since he had met that Lady Valentine. She was scared and felt alone, because he remains introspective, searching for ways to defeat the noble Englishwoman. The only one who still gives her attention is the housekeeper Marjorie, whose being her company, playing and talking to Amy, as her father used to do in days left behind.

Finally, the day scheduled for the duel comes. To avoid further complications, decided they would fight a neutral field. An arena that was located in a secret cave, hidden in a little island in the middle of Sea. It was commonly called "Elusive Arena" by the most knowledgeable on the subject. Each arrived at the destination bringing only their swords. Ivy came dressed in her purple suit with black details, with silver hair falling over her face and a hood covering all of her beauty until the entrance in battlefield.

Raphael already came with a black semi-open blouse. White pants that outlined his muscular thighs and short boots in a coffee color. In his waist, wore a purple sash and a belt transfixed his chest. He also left his blond hair, dividing it in half, freeing up of the creams he used to keep them settled. And he had a cape, but that was only to enhance his heroic figure. And the two entered the arena, which by decree of both of them, was entirely empty.

- I play with you, for a little while... - Said the beautiful Englishwoman lightly testing the ability of her whip-sword.

Almost laughing at this sentence, the handsome blonde Frenchman threw away his cloak, bowed elegantly as the gentleman he was, and said sarcastically:

- Welcome! Let us celebrate your demise... - Positioned for the fight. - Ladies first, of course. - Continued on a slight provocation.

With eyes full of hatred, the woman struck him a blow horizontally towards him, which of course, he dodged, fighting back with a vertical stroke from the bottom up. Thus, crossed swords and their blows were strong enough to send both the distance.

Ivy rose quickly and made her Valentine a whip, swinging it in order to catch the Frenchman and bring him near her. He took the moment to strike another blow to her. Unfortunately for him, she turned to the time of the attack, echoing one of her battle cries. The platinum-haired woman raised her leg above her head in a tailspin, being surrounded by her sword-whip which moved like a ribbon of rhythmic gymnastics. The man took a defensive position, preventing the edges from her weapon to touch him. Once she completed her deadly ballet, she was vulnerable to direct attack and Raphael could not miss such an opportunity. Giving her another blow from the bottom up, which made she fall on the other side.

- Feel this? - Asked the man with a grim smile on his face.

Rising more nervous than ever, the Britishwoman responded only in her imperial tone:

- Silence! - She sent him the separate links of the sword. And wasn't possible for him to hold all the pieces, so one of them slashed his chest belt and part of his shirt.

This provoked the anger of the nobleman who has taken a step backward, only to strike a more powerful blow. Ivy could have shifted, but a strange feeling distracted. She felt the presence of someone nearby and ended up being hit in the belly with the non-cutting side of Flambert.

She looked at her enemy as if not understanding.

Very naturally, he just smiled and said:

- Get ready for your bondage... - He has positioned himself, but when he watched better, noticed that the Britishwoman was gone. Then he felt a blow that made him fall to the ground, all fours, as a mere helpless kitten. He felt the cold blade of Valentine around his neck.

- I got you! - She said in a half-smile. – You have told me to prepare for my slavery? It is madness, since it is you who are in my hands. - She pulled it up enough to make him kneel.

- It's... A nice theory... - Said the choked Raphael who dropped his Flambert for a moment and raised both hands.

The Britishwoman didn't understand the reason of that gesture. Then, she remained dumbfounded for a moment.

The Noble took advantage of this distraction of platinum-haired woman and squeezed her both breasts, leaving her stunned and too nervous to respond.

With this, Valentine let him go of its grasp, and with a roll he was able to recover his blade, giving a sharp blow Ivy's hand, disarming her at once. The shock was so bad she cannot escape when Raphael gave her a sweep, and pointed Flambert to her jugular.

- Checkmate, My lady. - Smiled the man.

The countess looked at the man's eyes, and then closed her own.

- Go ahead, kill me! - Said her eyes still closed.

- Kill you? - He asked sarcastically. - Although not a bad idea, since I would get rid of you, there will be no fun in it. After all, you have a bet to pay. A month of slavery ...

- I nearly forgotten that... - Said putting a hand on her face. A moment later, she rises from the ground. - Well, I'm going to my house, get my clothes and come back soon to get my martyrdom.

- Wrong! You're going with me today. Now! - The Frenchman said in a tone of command.

- Do you want to keep me in your castle unclothed? - She said in mockery.

He stared upward for a moment.

- It would not be a bad idea... I'll see what I do with you. Let us go to the ship that will take us to our destination! - And walked out, followed closely by the women, which in thoughts, screamed profanities against him. However, she never let any word come out of her red lips. Her education would never allow.


	3. Tied With Destiny

They reached the ship which Raphael had come, after the Countess dismissed the one who brought her.

As they entered, one of the sailors came to meet them.

- Lord Sorel, you're finally back! - Then he looked at the woman who came along. His face showed confusion and a little embarrassment - Excuse me, Sir... We were not expecting the arrival of this lady, there is no cabin ready for her right now. I am sorry.

- Do not bother with her. She will go with the load.

- What? - Both Ivy and the boy gave a cry.

- It's just a slave. She should go with the rats, her relatives. - The Frenchman laughed sarcastically, and observed the fury in Isabella's turquoise eyes.

The sailors opened up space and left her with the charging. Only a boy came, from time to time to bring her food. Raphael just saw her again when they arrived at their destination. There was a carriage waiting for them.

- You're so quiet, Ma Cherie... You do not seem to have enjoyed the stay with your family. - He laughed.

- You are wrong. I really enjoyed. Even found some of your own relatives there. They sent you memories... – She returned it with a little half-smile that disarmed the man immediately.

- Within hours, we'll arrive at my castle. There, indeed, begin your slavery. - He said taking a more serious tone of voice.

- Humph... I cannot wait. - She said mocking and looking out the window of the vehicle.

Arriving at the huge castle owned by the lord in the middle of the night, he stepped from the carriage and she followed him. After entering the residence and they were soon greeted by Marjorie and Amy. Both were astonished with surprise by the presence of the Englishwoman.

- Do not worry. This is none other than the Countess Isabella Valentine. And now, she'll be just another one of my servants. - The noble stated.

- But, My Lord ... Do we not have many maids yet? - Said the housekeeper.

- Do not worry ... In a month, she will go away ... Prepare a room for her. - Said the man.

Ivy just ignored his lines. She was much more interested in the little red-haired figure that was hiding behind the housekeeper. The little one had sad, big, empty and distant green eyes. She knew that look very well. She was seeing herself there. So she got closer, crouching up to the girl:

-What is your name, little one? – Ivy asked, showing up her strong British accent.

After thinking a moment, the young red-headed finally answer to the woman:

- Amy.

- You indeed have a beautiful name, dear. - The tone of the Countess came to be maternal. And this very one tone was leaving the delicate French girl enchanted.

- I see you already met my daughter. - Said the owner of Flambert approaching them both. Amy smiled to him and after a reverence, left their presence.

- That lovely child cannot have a single drop of your disgusting blood. - Mocked the platinum-haired woman.

The nobleman raised one eyebrow in disgust. 

- Will you shut up and come with me?

After walking for some time, the Britishwoman started to be impatient, and asked to the blonde:

- Where are you taking me?

- Are curious, my dear Lady Valentine? – He said with a large and sarcastic smile in his face, as if in all this time, he was taking her around the castle for no reason, just to annoy her. – The room where you will live in that month in which you are mine. – He said as they walk through huge corridors and finally reached a cubicle. – There is it, your new home.

- Here? In this… Rat hole? – The place was not very different from the cellar that she came in the ship. - No way! I refuse to continue with this infamous bet!

- Oh... As I thought ... The Valentines are all liars. All of them, missing their words. You would not be different. - Said the Frenchman in debauchery, as he shook his head in negative.

- How dare you, your filthy piece of nothing, talking about my family? - At that moment, Lady Valentine approached the man, ready to give him a slap on the face. She hesitated as she looked in his eyes that were colored between the brown and gray. There was something in them that were preventing from her attack. Then she reached down and turned. - My family is noble-hearted. I will not fail with my word.

However, Lord Sorel, who can lose the friend, but do not lose the joke, laughed at her and completed his mocking saying:

- I knew you were afraid of me! – Now, the blood of Cervantes' daughter boiled with anger and she directed the slap she'd being kept. This time, the French was prepared and held her wrist, pulling her close to him, a wicked smile, as always used to outline in his lips – As time goes by, I am more and more sure that you will provide me long moments of amusement.

- Let me go, you rat! - Screamed the Britishwoman.

- What if I do not? Will you slap me with your free hand? – The man laughed. – Don't you forget that one of mine is also free. – Then, he released her arm. - But it is better that I stay away from you. After all, I can end up infecting myself with your nonsense ...

- How dare you? Keep in your mind, Raphael Sorel, when this month is over, we will fight again. After all, is my right to revenge, because you cheated!

- Did I? - Cynically asked the blonde. - You are the one who cheats fighting almost naked... I just followed my male instincts.

- No matter, you infamous! We will fight again and next time, to death! - The angry woman entered the small room which she was given.

There was a small old bed. There was also a chair with tiny holes in the red fabric seat, which let the cotton coming out. And she just had a thought even more annoying. How could sleep, if she could in such place, with her battle suit? Soon, she came out the door, looking for Raphael. But he had already disappeared.

- Hey! Come back here! - She was screaming through the hallways until you come to Marjorie and Amy watching her, them both with surprise in their faces. - Oh... - She whispered. - Uh... Where is Lord Sorel? - She asked the housekeeper in a calmer tone.

The older one, trying to put down the strength of her own French accent, said in the sweet voice that she had:

- Lord Sorel had to go to solve some problems with certain employees, but asked me to bring you that. - It came visible to the eyes of Ivy, what both Amy and Marjorie were bringing. Clean sheets and a pillow. There was also clothing for her to change. - I also had been ordered to give you my master's instructions.

- Sure, sure, go ahead... - Said the woman, stopping to hear the words of Marjorie carefully. - What did that pig said to you?

- If you can follow me, I'll tell you while I'm making your bed, my lady. - Said the woman still in the same tone.

- Whatever…

And the three women entered the place. Ivy sat on the damaged chair and watched the Frenchwoman arranging her bed.

Amy stands near the door, looking at both women. It was still clear in her mind, the way Ivy talked to her. Sweet and motherly. A way of speaking that even reminded of her dead mother. At that moment, her heart seemed to lack something. Something that she knew exactly where to find.

Marjorie, who got distracted with the bed making, barely noticed that. She had to take a deep breath, preparing for the explosion of the Countess that probably would follow her words.

- Lord Sorel told me that I should say your tasks.

- My tasks? What do you mean with "tasks"? - Asked the woman surprise.

- Services that he require you to do during your stay. Maid's tasks...

The Countess then burst out laughing. And it was that sarcastic chuckle which only Lady Valentine could. The housekeeper looked at the Britishwoman with a brow raised.

- My lady, I'm serious ... Lord Sorel told me that you shall make maid's tasks... And said you would start wiping the floor of the hall of his training... Upstairs...

- Well... Tell your Lord to come to me, say it so. I refuse to do it! And, could you do me a favor? Prepare a bath to me urgently, he touched my wrist and I do not want to infect me!

The Frenchwoman got dumbfounded. Knowing that the woman was also a noble, it was her duty to fulfill her request as well, but in that time, she was a maid to Raphael, then she would be punished if she accomplishes this request? But her instinct as a woman spoke up. No woman deserves to stay without a bath.

- Lady Valentine, I will prepare your bath, with one condition. And I ask you this with great humility. Although it is annoying to you, be reasonable? Lord Sorel will punish me if he imagines that I do not pass his orders correctly.

- Okay. You seem a trustworthy person. But ... Teach me to do such a thing... I never did something like this... - Ivy laughed a bit, because somehow, was also fond of Marjorie.

- Yes, my lady, as you say. - And then went in search of preparing the bath of the Countess.

- It's a good woman... It just has the misfortune of being an employee of that bastard... How such despicable person as you had that luxury? An attentive housekeeper, a lovely daughter... How can you be so blessed, if you do not even honor the pants you wearing? Humph ... Dog World... – Then she watch the local which she was confined. The place looked like a rat hole. It was cold, wet... Dark. This reminded how much she hated and still hate and Raphael. - "But he has such beautiful eyes... and beautiful thighs..." - Laughed to herself.

Soon another maid came to bringing news that the Countess bath was ready.

- Would you please come with me, My lady? - The young woman smiled.

- Of course... - Then she went next to the maid. They walked a long corridor. The vision of the bathtub full of hot water was almost divine to Ivy. And the young maid was still smiling when she went away from Isabella's eyes. - That is undoubtedly a very happy maid... – Laughing, the woman shook her head and started slowly undressing and getting in the water. The delicious smell of roses arises from the water. She sighed a few times there. She was satisfied. Whatever happened from then on did not matter. The feeling was so good in fact, she started to get sleepy. To the point, she had fallen asleep.

In her dreams, she was back at the ball of Elizabeth, but an old one that she has already lived and remembered well. A pair of green eyes was watching her from a group of guards. Not much to distinguish. Then again, the duel with Raphael came back to her. This time she was victorious. And in a grim smile, she would have killed him, but not this time... What a crazy idea! She was under his body... Between his arms... Involving themselves in a mischievous moment of pleasure? She woke up almost screaming. It was impossible to know, if was hate or desire. She was hardly coming back to her mind. She felt her body shaking. A stream of air ran through her body. The fact that the chill did not find it any kind of obstacle, made she notice that she was still naked, but no longer in the tub.

In front of her eyes, the French nobleman was sitting on a chair with a glass of wine in his hands with an obscene smile:

- Took sleep, Lady Valentine?

- Oh, damn! Take me out of here! I command! - She struggled in her chains.

- You're not in position to order anything, slave. In addition... Seeing you there, tamed, is too much fun for me to do something... - The man laughed.

- When I get free from here, I'll kill you! - She cried, making his voice echo through the empty hall.

- That is, if you get ever free from there ... - The man laughed again, took the last sip of his wine. Then, he picked a small bottle in a nearby table. - Now yes, you shall be mine...


	4. The Disappearance of the Rose

- Do not even think such a thing! Do not you dare touch me! - The woman shouted as she watched Raphael approach her. The same look perverse and macabre. For a moment he stopped, observing the forms of her body with his eyes half-closed. Ivy did not know if she was angry or scared... Worse... That look was... Arousing her? No. She could never admit such a thing. First the strange dream, now this? - Let me out of here... I rather a million times to clean the floor that you sent me than let you touch me...

- It's good that you prefer it so. With this, I can go against your will once more. - The man began to surround her. Slowly withdrew the bottle cap he carried. Approached his nostrils and inhaled the intoxicating scent of its content. - Any idea of what it contains here?

- Knowing you as I do? There should be poison in this bottle. Something extremely corrosive to you does not have to compare your beauty and mine again. - Mocked the Englishwoman.

- Do not worry about it. There would never be competition between us... I certainly would win. And tell me, what I would do with an eroded woman? Feel yourself the contents of this bottle. – Then he lifted the bottle up and let the woman inhale.

- Strawberry... Rosemary... Almond? What for? - Then the woman's eyes widened. - Aphrodisiac? I had no idea you were so pitiful! Or that you needed something as this to keep yourself up! - She laughed.

And he laughed with and ultimately explain:

- Who said this is for me? This will be my sweetest revenge... - So it was letting drops of liquid fall on his white hand. He rubbed both hands and went to the woman's back. He leaned behind her. Such a gesture fitted them perfectly. He was close to her ear. It was possible for the Britishwoman immediately feel his breath there. He began passing his wet hands of aphrodisiac, starting with the huge breasts she had, taking time with it.

- Stop it, you damned one. - She screamed, struggling a bit. But her action was being worse, ever since her body leaned back on him, she could feel the rigid masculinity of him, stinging her bare buttocks. And his hands, which were inert before, now began to fall below her belly. But not straight into her point, as she expected, but went slowly to her back, causing her body to rear up at him. He stepped back and slid one hand in the between of her thighs, trying to open her legs more. Ivy tried to avoid, but her body did not obey. Maybe it was an aphrodisiac effect, or who knows ... After she got the legs opened enough, he was spending more of the liquid, running with certain hurry toward the woman's intimacy. 

His touches were very kind for someone who said that hated her so much. Gentle and sexy. Then, she found the scariest thought of all: She would be taken by her enemy, with no chance of defense and worse, could end up liking it!

- It seems you like to be touched like that... - He said by sliding his fingers lightly in the clitoral lump that had begun to balloon out, because of his soft movements.

- I told you to stop... This is... Ah... An outrage against me! - She said, letting out a groan almost impossible to be hidden.

So Raphael went back to fit on the rear and fleshy bands of the woman, stroking her sex through the front. Now, it was clear to Ivy, the blonde's member throbbing in his noble pants. The Countess' eyes closed. Since there was not much to do, she decided to take advantage of that feeling. It was the aphrodisiac taking on her mind.

- So it turns out the true side of a lady... Do not be ashamed, my lady, you can show me what you are actually... Unleash the beast that is in you... I assure you I can contain it... – For the Englishwoman, his French accent never seemed so sexy.

- Stop, Raphael... - The woman said in an almost pleading tone... It was that or fall into desire.

- Oh… Did you just called me by my first name? This is a good sign... A sign that you shall surrender to me! – Then he kissed her neck and her shoulder. Sometimes, his teeth scratched the area.

She was already reaching the limit of her arousal. Being that weak was not like her, but it was a long time since she had any sexual contact with anyone. Her pride no longer allowed doing this as in youth, which she seduced many of her suitors and then made them disappear and no one heard more about them. Some, she killed by herself, others disappeared ashamed of having been tortured by a simple teenager.

- Take me, damn it! - She moaned too close to her climax to her pride could stop her.

- Say it again... I did not hear very well... Beg for my body. - He said rubbing against her.

She was out of her mind, the aphrodisiac, the accent, the lust, all conspired to make the lady fall into this trap of desire.

- I... I... - The woman moaned sometimes unable to finish the sentence, since it had been interrupted by incessant knocks the iron door of the place.

Lord Sorel looked at the door and asked, wondering who would dare to interrupt this moment:

- Who's there?

Then the voice from outside, shouted desperately, answering the question of the French:

- It is me, Marjorie, My Lord!

- And what do you want? – He asked, calmly, without left touching the body of the sighing Countess.

- It's Amy! I can't find her anywhere! She disappeared! – Said the French housekeeper almost crying.

Immediately, he left the noblewoman in the chains and opened the door for his maid.

- What did you say, woman? - Asked the man in an authoritative, dark tone.

- Amy disappeared, Lord Sorel. Forgive me... It must have been my distraction.

- I do not care about it right now. I have no time to lose! We have to find my daughter. Say to the others to prepare my carriage.

- Yes, My Lord. – Then, the housekeeper spotted the swinging body of the Countess, and decided to ask, scared of taking an unfriendly response from her master. - And what will you do with her, sir?

- Hmm... I will leave her right there.

- Wait, Raphael... What happened to Amy? - Asked the woman who was not concentrated enough to have understood what the man had talked to Marjorie in perfect French.

- It is not of your matter, Isabella. Stay there and wait for me.

- I have esteem for the child... Tell me what happened.

- She is gone! - Said the angry man. - And I'm going after her.

- I want to go! I can help it... - Each word of the woman were a mix of groan, sigh and the same authority that was gave by her nobility.

After pondering a bit about the subject, the noble finally decided. He approached her and pulled a lever, making the daughter of Cervantes fall to her knees. As was typical of the attentive housekeeper, she ran toward the woman on her knees and asked her if she was okay. The woman nodded her head. And she rose up with a little help from the Frenchwoman; even she doesn't like at all of being helped, exhaust from her unsatisfied body.

- Marjorie, I gave you an order... Do it. - Said the blonde, showing not be too concerned about the status of women on the floor.

- Yes, My Lord. – The maid agreed and ended up leaving Ivy where she was. - Forgive me, Lady Valentine. Excuse me. - And finally left the place.

- So you've made friends with the maids? You are born for this. - The man laughed in derision.

Without saying a word, she came near him, still half staggering, ready to fight back such provocation, but all she got was collapsing in the man's chest. He was surprised by what happened. He could toss her into the ground. It was his enemy, was scum as all his other enemies were. He could not. Isabella was there, helpless. The same woman who could kill others as coldly as himself. That was sadistic enough to laugh at the wounds of her enemies. This same Ivy was lying in his arms as a mere girl.

Then she lifted her head. Her eyes were dull, derivative of exhaustion. But though her lips were without lipstick, did not fail to have the same red appearance. Without realizing it, Raphael was carried away by the moment. For the first time, was detecting a crack in that fortress of a woman. Worse, detecting a crack in his own. He dropped her immediately on the floor, and left. However, that image of helplessness that Lady Valentine could be teased his imagination.

- This time, you were not mine, but believe, you will not escape next time. - He said to himself in a promise, preparing to enter his carriage and go in search of his daughter. But he was surprised by the figure of the Englishwoman, running toward him, dressed, armed and ready for a fight:

- As I said before, I will go too. This overcomes your orders, Lord Sorel. It is the life of a girl we're talking about. - Said the woman who was truly interested in what was happening at that moment. Actually, caring too much. The Frenchman wondered those attitudes.

- Why do you care?

For a moment, Ivy hesitated of her answer. Neither had she known why she was so worried about the fate of this child. It was just a child anyway. No... It was not just a child... It was Amy. The only girl in whom, she could see herself. And who she did not want the same cursed fate. She was, who knows why, compelled to care for her.

- It's very simple, it's just a girl, and let her get lost there is a death sentence. - Said, without revealing her truth.

- Amy knows how to defend herself. She is an excellent fighter. - Raphael signed. – I just do not understand the escape. She may have been kidnapped... No... She's too smart for that...

- Perhaps she have realized that you are a bastard and went looking for a better father... – Mocked the Englishwoman.

- If you really want to go, barrel of laughs, let's go. – He replied in a serious tone.

Then the coach departed in the past midnight, to the city. Faster as she could be, Amy could not have gone too far. After all, she was walking. Through the window of the vehicle, Ivy was trying to see any trace of the child and the same thing was happening with the Frenchman. Until she see something familiar. It looked like a rose of tissue.

- It is Amy's rose! - She cried in amazement.

- What did you say? - Fluster the noble.

- The rose that Amy wears around her neck! It's there, hanging. Look. - Said the woman pointing out the window.

- Claude! Stop the carriage! - Said the man – We shall stay here.

Then the old man, the guide carriage stopped, saying a few words to his master.

- Of course. We will take care. - Replied the blond.

And the woman went along with him, not even waiting for the kindness that normally would be due to her.

Meanwhile, Lord Sorel picked up his daughter's rose from the ground and held in the palm of his hand, looking, wanted to make sure it was the rose which he had given especially for his child to wear. It came to be assured that was Amy's rose.

- Then, Lord Sorel? This belongs to the young one? - Asked Ivy approaching.

- Without a doubt it does.

- Means that she must have passed through here recently. This is a good sign. - It was possible for the women to notice that Raphael seem really sad about child's disappearance. And for a moment, he no longer seemed so vulgar. Not so annoying. Seemed nothing but a parent concerned about the safety of his daughter. She was not sure how to behave at that moment, but said that it seemed clever at the time. - Do not worry. We shall find her. She'll be fine. You said that she knows how to defend herself well.

- Yes... Of course. Come on. - When they finally decided to continue walking in search of child...

- Now what have we here? - Said a thief who was accompanied by his partners. - A noble couple lost in the streets at dawn...

Ivy and Raphael looked at each other.

- You hand us all your money and nobody gets hurt. - Ordered one of the thieves.

In front of them, three thugs.

In a fast-moving, almost unseen by them, both Flambert and Valentine were pointed at the throats of two of them.

- What about you give us all your money? - Laughed the French nobleman.

In a sarcastic laugh, Lady Valentine agreed:

- This is an excellent idea. Give us all your money. – She said looking at the thief who was out of blades. This was the youngest and he soon became frightened.

- Never! - So called, being watched by guys with panic before the cold blade of the noble ones.

- Hum... They are making things more difficult... - Mocked the blonde man.

- Let us kill them, Lord Sorel? - Ivy said.

- Ladies first, Lady Valentine.

But before the woman could do anything, she was grabbed by a huge man, at the middle of her body. She struggled a bit, but all she got was losing her blade.

- Now, as I said earlier... - Said the young man who had escaped the horrible fate of being killed by Ivy - Hand us all your money.

Raphael was unsure of what to do, while watching the Englishwoman under the rule of thieves. He had to act...


	5. Family Memories

- Come on, Sir... We don't have all night long... Is it the money or the live of your wife? - Said the brazen thief. - I think we should take advantage of her, right, my friends? She's very beautiful.

At that moment, Raphael fell out laughing. That demonic laughter that only he knew how to produce. The laughter of a Dark Lord. A mockery, of course.

- You can kill her if you want. She is not of my concern... However... I cannot afford you to continue taking my time.

The distraction of all the thieves who observed the psychological game of the French nobleman was a perfect time to Ivy, who drew her blade, and filled the environment with its pieces apart. This forced the boy that being holding her, loose his grip. The other three, caught by surprise by sudden movement, were lost through an easy target for the blonde, who cut the throat of each. A measly drop of blood dripped on his face. He cleaned up with one finger and licked it.

Isabella looked at him and could not understand. Judging to be only one of the provocations of man, she continued her task, whipping the thug who held her until he faints. She thought about ending his life, but it was not necessary. She did not want one more sin to the collection. Lord Sorel did not care, and as a hungry predator, he killed the other two.

- Come on, there's no time to lose. – He said as approached the Countess.

- Lord Sorel ... - Before she could say anything, she heard from afar the voice of man. She was absolutely certainly that was the same bishop who was sent to her house a few years ago. - "That wound, could he survive to it?" - Screamed the beautiful Englishwoman in thought. - We need to get out of here.

- I already said this... - Said the man with one eyebrow raised.

- Now it's more important. Come with me. - Said of a woman grabbing a man's arms and pulling away to a dark street. Within moments, they were already stuck in a simple inn nearby.

Without understanding what it was, just watching the attitudes of the noblewoman, Raphael was allowed to be taken. I wonder how far it would go. Even more surprised when she selected a double room for them and watched from the window of the passage of the bishop.

- Can you explain me what is happening here? If you wanted to be mine, I would have taken you on the street... - The man laughed.

- Dream on, your little mouse. Things are not that easy. - The truth is that when she saw the cleric go straight, she felt an enormous relief.

- Can you tell me what happened then, to bring me here?

- It doesn't matter anymore, Lord Sorel. He is gone. - Said the woman preparing to leave the scene, but was prevented from moving by the Frenchman's white hand on her arm. - Do not start with your perversion...

- And what will you do if I decide to start? - Saying that, he pulled her toward him, getting close enough, to be nose to nose with her. They looked at each other's eyes. The cheeky smile of his was disarming even to her, who was so confident.

The alchemist gave herself up to that time, pulled him to her lips. And what soft lips that man had. For him, it was victory. He clasped his arms around her waist. For a moment, despite all the circumstances, he had forgotten his small girl. He was in some kind of trance, provoked by her kiss. The sound of the horses outside pulled back her concentration. The Britishwoman went back to the window.

- I'm feeling that is one of your lovers out there, right?

- Do not be silly. My lovers are all dead, My Lord.

- Uhh, so scary. It is a gentleman that you rejected in marriage? - Mocked Raphael

- Why do instead of guessing, don't you shut up? - The woman replied somewhat irritated.

- Come to make me shut up.

The alchemist sighed deeply.

- You would love it me doing such a thing... Don't you? Striping me up for you on my own will and not from your bloody pressure, right?

- Oh,_ non_... To see you struggling and screaming in pain and pleasure is much more exciting, My Lady ... - And without her noticing, he was already on her back, clinging to her body, kissing her neck, touching her fleshy thighs.

- Do not start with this, Raphael... Or have you... - The woman's words were cut off by a sudden movement within the hostel and the clear words were listened:

- We are looking for a couple of nobles. They're here? - Was saying one of the guards who escorted the man from the church.

- We need to get out of here. And now! - Isabella said in a frightened whisper.

- I am right after you, but I'm disappointed, My Lady.

They escaped through a large window of a room. Coincidentally, they fell at the side of the guards' horses.

- One more crime to the collection? - The man laughed.

- At least, not a murder... Come on.

And both horses went in and out of there like lightning. In his riding, were taking the opportunity to observe every dark corner where Amy could be.

Close to morning, the man stopped next to an alley and got out of his horse.

- Lord Sorel? Are you alright? – Asked the woman stopping as well. 

- I have no mere idea where she could be… - Then he leaned in the wall of the alley, and put his forehead in the back of his hand.

Nothing more than seconds passed by before the man turn back for his horse and state:

- I know here Amy is!

Without understand at all, Ivy followed the man to the place he remembered. And as in a fictional tale, there was the little redhead, sleeping among flowers next to ruins of a house. Raphael remembered well. That was the place where he met the young girl for the first time.

_He ran wildly through the streets of Rouen, fleeing desperately from the soldiers of the Crown. It was close to exhaustion when he stumbled upon a redhead twerp. She looked frightened, as he was bringing a rapier drawn. Without saying anything to her, jumped the fence between the alley, praying to be strong enough to fight with them when the girl reported his location._

_However ... But, to Raphael's surprise, the little girl pointed to the reverse side when she was asked the whereabouts of the man._

_- "Is she blind?" - Asked the man, who was not even close to be used to that type of altruism. The girl walked as she could get in a space between the alley and a fence, which she jumped._

_The feeling that the French had, was inexplicable. He soon got after her._

_- Are you alone here? – He asked as knelt next to her. Her answer was a suspicious look to the unsheathed sword. – Oh... Forgive me... – And he below it on the ground. – But tell me, what is your name?_

_The redhead hesitated a little. She was shy. It was not every day that he spoke with a noble, moreover, a handsome as him. It was like a prince. As she had always imagined it would be her father._

_- Amy. - Said at last._

_- It's a beautiful name, small one. From now on, I owe you my life. Ask me whatever you want, and I will give you._

_Again, the girl was confused. She never had such importance in someone's life. They did favors to her and not the contrary. Someone gave her some apple out of pity or a blanket on cold days... Now this man was promising her... Anything._

_As a result, she embraced him._

_For the blond, was pretty obvious what to do. In those few moments, he took a liking to the young orphan girl._

_- Come. You'll leave with me. You're now my daughter._

_And little went her way with him, as she thought it should be._

In the same feeling of that day, he observed the young lady, among the same flowers. He knelt in the same way he had done before.

Ivy did not know their history very well did not understand. But the truth was that she had her own memories. One day, the Earl Valentine scolded her and she, stubborn as she could be, climbed a tree, saying she would live there from that moment on. The gracious Countess, end up convincing her to come down. But as she did, one of the branches broke and little Isabella fell down in her father's arms, crying, and he apologized to her with kind words.

- Come with me. Now you're my daughter, Amy Sorel. - Said the man, gently waking the young girl. She jumped to his arms, hugging him like the first time they met.

- It's time to go home, my little. - Said the Countess Valentine approaching father and daughter. And for Amy, the same feeling returned. She wished that was her new mother, because had achieved a perfect man for her father. Then she arose, and also embraced the white-haired woman who returned with the same tenderness.

- Now, I have a family... – Amy said in a sigh, surprising both nobles with her sweet voice.


	6. A mistery Called Camille

They spend a few days since the incident of the disappearance and return of Amy. In these, nothing special happened. Every day, Lord Sorel gave horrific tasks to Ivy. Clean the floor, dusting ... Oh, the most annoying things to do. However, as she has always been self-taught, she easily learned even that.

One day, she took the opportunity to escape from the work by sneaking into a room. It was not hard to see, she chose just the room of Raphael. It was the largest, darkest and coldest. There was a painting of him on the wall, as she had one in the Valentine Mansion's hall. Everything in the place screamed the tastes of its owner. The sheets, the curtains ... The furniture... Absolutely everything.

- "The more I discover things about you, I'm more sure that I hate you, Raphael Sorel." - Laughed the lady to herself.

Suddenly, she saw something on the dresser that recall her attention. She got close to it, wanting to see it better. And there was a wooden box with a lock of gold. The key was right next, indicating that the box was opened frequently or that was there to be discovered. If it was a trap, it probably would be bad, because she was really curious to know what it contained there. Inside, two things turned out, a pair of gold hoop earrings and a small black book.

She picked up the book and thumbed through. Obviously, it was all written in French. At the foot of the page, one name: Camille Sorel.

- "I need to figure out what that is ... But I cannot simply take away ... Raphael would notice."

Thinking about it, the lady walked out, crossing paths with Amy:

- Hello, my dear.

- He loves you. Loves you enough to let you know the truth ... - Said the girl somewhat darkly.

- What are you talking about? - Asked the countess.

Amy just grabbed her hand and brought her back to the small cell.

On the bed, was a box with a ribbon. Ivy picked it up and opened it, finding within it a costume. It was the way she liked. A red bodice, a red pair of stockings too, but in a lighter shade, embroidered with roses. In addition, an extra piece, a cover, probably to be placed on the bodice that ended in two tails. In this there was still gold trim. Gloves were also added willing to complete the beauty of clothes. (To all effects, is the 3rd costume in SC2)

When Isabella turned to look at the young redhead, she was gone. Then, she realized that she needed to go thank him, however, she was told he would not return to the castle early. She decided to go to sleep, as had finished the tasks that she were entrusted.

In another room ...

- God, protect us all. I know that tonight, he will do it again. Protect me, Amy and Lady Valentine. - This was Marjorie, praying at the foot of her bed. She knew the result of long walks from his master. Finally after a sign of the cross, the woman laid.

Time elapses. It had at least two weeks that Ivy stayed there. On most days, she didn't meet with Raphael again. She had to admit that she was almost missing him. In addition to the staggering fact, that the night in the basement did not leave her head. In fact, she had even dreamed of it. Oh dear ... This was getting out of control.

Another fact left her puzzled… The black book made by Camille Sorel. Who was Camille anyway?

- Miss Marjorie? - She started looking once again fleeing from the task.

Finally she heard her voice in a room. Along with it, the unmistakable voice of French nobleman. They spoke in their native language, leaving little room for her to understand what they said. However, at a certain time, Raphael said in perfect English. As he knew that Isabella was there.

- I do not want her to see me like that. Under no circumstances allow her to see me before I fulfill my task. Got it?

- Yes, Lord Sorel.

Ivy then became static.

- "Is it to me that he referring to? Why I cannot see him? ". - She ran back to her cell. She began to connect the ideas. Now she was sure, to talk to Marjorie was more important than anything. And she took the opportunity when Marjorie came by her cell, to give her new clothes for changing.

- Lady Valentine? Is everything okay?

Sitting on the bed with her head down and Valentine in hand, Isabella said ...

- Miss Marjorie, who is Camille Sorel? Why Raphael does not want me to see him?

- I cannot answer your questions, my lady; may I beg your pardon?

At that moment the Whip-sword of the woman, started to serpentine in the air, leaving the Frenchwoman deeply terrified.

- Tell me what I want to know ... If you not, I'll pull the information out from you. - And she rose. Her look was different, cold. She felt deceived, betrayed.- What you hide from me? Speak! - Saying this, pointed the hissing weapon's edge toward the housekeeper. - What is happening to him?

- He is ill, my lady. So, he is ashamed and do not want to see him.

- Ill? - Without waiting for the response of Marjorie, Countess left the palace again searching for the man. - Stop hiding from me, Lord Sorel!

- Isabella... I said I did not want you to see me like this ... Why are you so stubborn?

She had felt the breath on her neck, as if he was talking in her ear. And in an instant, she was dressed in the clothes he had given her.

- It's time for you to be my... My sacrifice! - Then she felt the cold blade of Flambert on her the throat just as it must have been for thieves who attacked them. She clearly saw her blood dripping down the sword. She even managed to yell as she felt the touch of death on her body.

- Lady Valentine? Lady Valentine? - It was the same melodious voice of the Frenchwoman who she threatened in dream that woke her up. Still seemed to be on the trance, but it was only a dream. – You are sleeping for at least 14 hours... Is everything okay?

- 14 hours? Oh dear... I need to get up. – Isabella said as she got up of the bed. – Uh, I need to ask you something.

- Anything you want, my lady. - Said the Frenchwoman.

- I found something and wanted you to read to me.

- Certainly. What did you find?

- Come with me and I will show you... - She said to the housekeeper and began to carry her out of the cell. But in this very moment, Lord Sorel appeared to them. - Good morning... - She told him

- Oh... Isabella, it is not day anymore... Marjorie... Go serve the dinner with Louise. I have things to talk to Lady Valentine. - His tone was as dark as on the moment Amy spoke with her. Although, she was uncertain if that incident was dream or reality.

The Frenchwoman went away, leaving both the nobles alone.

- Come with me. - He said taking away Ivy. 

- Where to?

She, somewhat suspicious, followed him. They climbed a long flight of stairs. In the end, there was a large open hall. It seemed a huge balcony. The tables were of solid wood, probably oak. Marble arches surrounding the site almost completely, except for some areas. In one of these,  
>The man sat down. It seemed quite stripped of his nobility at that time.<p>

- Why did you bring me here? - Asked the woman at last.

- Why do you shuffled in my things, Isabella? – But his tone was calm. Like there was anything wrong with her doings.

- I was delaying myself from the horrible task which you make me undergone. - She replied in a classic mocking.

- And you found something special in them? - He still asked the same calm tone.

- I found a book that had at the bottom of each page the name Camille Sorel. - She said in the most natural tone of the world.

- Oh... Camille... She was good woman... Too bad I could not stay by her side. - The memories of him, they referred to times when he was still married to the Frenchwoman who had met at a Ball. Like most young girls whose he courted and as Ivy as well.

- Typical of you... You seduced and abandoned her... Your Rat... - She still smiled mockingly.

He, for some reason, inclined to laugh along.

- Camille was the love of my life, but I could not let her know the truth. You can read her book if you want. - Saying this, Raphael stood ready to get out of the scene.

- Lord Sorel... Thanks for... The present... - Although not a huge thanks, received the gift of the noble was really beautiful and she felt compelled to tell him something about. Even though she was not quite sure how he managed to order an outfit that was exactly her size. That fit so perfectly. She did not believe that he had observed her that much in the basement's night. So when?

- Those are for the Ball, Isabella. The Christmas' Ball.

- The Christmas ball? Jesus Christ, you're right! I had completely forgotten that there would be a... Wait... I must understand this as an invitation? - She laughed at the end.

- It is not an invitation. It's an order. You will go with me, period. - He said looking at her over his shoulder. And finally gave one of his sarcastic smiles.

- Do not forget that I shall kill soon, Raphael Sorel. - She screamed.

How wonderful to him, to see that woman nervous. See her beautiful face, bowing in expressions of anger. And at the same time, become like a naive girl.

- Dead people cannot kill anyone... - He still laughed.

- Humph... Tell it to Cervantes. - Mocked her. But had he'd been aware of the joke. - And when the ball is it?

- The day after tomorrow. By the way... Your employees sent you a message. - Saying that, he delivered a letter to the Ivy. And finally withdrew from the place.

- "A letter? It is from Carlyle... "

_Lady Valentine___

_I recently discovered important things. We found a strange collection of books. Not accurately deciphered, but its content mentions Soul Edge. We need you to come back here as soon as possible. I wonder how much you should be having fun in the castle of Lord Sorel, but it's really important to come back._

- "Raunchy one" - the woman laughed a little after reading the last review of his informant. - "However... I shall go right after the ball. Not a moment longer. "- And she walked away, returning to her cell.


	7. Revelations of a recurring fate

In the night before the Ball, Marjorie came to Ivy and took her to another room.

- What we're doing here? - Asked the Countess to the Frenchwoman.

- Here is your new room. - The Maid answered in a warm smile.

- You are jesting, aren't you? - Doubted the noble one.

- No. My Lord asked me to change your room yesterday.

- And why is that bastard is being so kind to me? Does he believe that pleasing me a little, will I surrender to him? Humph...

- Well, he did not say why. But I assure you, that I will take care of your room with all my efforts. - Said the housekeeper in a new smile.

- Thank you, Miss Marjorie. You are a person of trust to me. I think I'll bring you with me when I return to England. - The woman laughed.

Laughing back, the maid said,

- Your days in this castle are really coming to an end... When you will return home, My lady?

- After the ball. - The woman answered with ease.

- But... I thought the time was longer... - In Frenchwoman's face, the confusion.

- It is... But I'll go anyway. - Saying this, she sat on the soft bed which now belonged to her. She laid on it and smoothed the pillows. She inhaled the smell of flowers of the bedding. Marjorie then felt it was time to leave. Under the pillow, it was the book of Camille. She began to page through it again, thinking of each word to better understand it.

_August 15, 1579___

_About twenty days ago, I married my dear Raphael. He is the sweetest and affectionate man the world. His touches are so kind. I am the happiest woman in the world._

At that moment, Ivy stopped reading. Really, she could not deny that the man's touches were maddening. She herself had fallen into this trap, almost giving herself completely to him with a few of them. Then she began reading again, skipping many pages.

_February 23, 1580___

_Raphael is so distant... I wonder if it was something I did. Moreover, I feel so sick these days. I can hardly eat. Thankfully, Marjorie cares for me. Last night, something terrible happened too... I saw the one maid headless in the middle of the hallway. It was late at night. I think there is someone lurking around our home and doing such things._

- "She's as innocent as a child... She should be very young. " - Ivy thought while browsing through a few pages.

_March 31, 1580___

_Oh, what wonderful news, I am expecting a child of my beloved husband.__  
><em>_More maids are being murdered. The guards are advised to take care about the locks of the doors and watch everything. Oh horror of horrors... I'm taking care of this sort of thing, now that my love went for a trip to meet with his relatives. I don't like them very much. Especially his sister, Elise. She is very snobbish, however, as now, part of my family and I must respect her..._

- "Now... And who in the Sorel family is not a snob?"- The lady laughed again. She was having fun with that reading as if it were a joke book. Not even the alerts of the deaths of maids were bothering her.

_September 12, 1580___

_I pray for the pain stop. I beg it. I will no longer bear to it. Never thought it would be so painful to have a life inside me. Is him still alive? Tonight, I bled uncontrollably. And unfortunately, my Raphael is not back at home yet. Could he forget me? I could not stand such pain._

- "She's so in love... So in love that it's scary. " - Then the lady gave up reading, thirsty for a glass of water. It was too late for asking, so she decided to go and get herself, as the maids should be sleeping. The woman walked out the castle again, lost in its corridors. Again, she found Amy in the way, still awake.

- My dear... You should be sleeping at this time... - The noblewoman smiled sweetly at the sight of the girl. And she remembered the date of the Camille's diary.

If that was the day of birth of the baby, he should have more or less Amy's age. Did this baby really born someday? What happened to Camille? It was like a story book which captured her attention.

- I am sorry. I am not sleepy, mama- Then the girl stopped before finishing the sentence. – Forgive me, Lady Valentine.

- You can call me Mom if it pleases you, little one. I just cannot say that I'll accept your Dad. - The woman laughed weakly with the ridiculous idea. – Come on, I put you in your bed.

Then the girl took the hand of the Countess and carried her to the room. Once put to bed and properly covered, the girl fell asleep. Ivy had perhaps lost it only some moments with this. The woman soon returned to the kitchen. Once she left, another presence came in Amy's room.

- Merci, ma chérie... I would have done some insanity...

- You're welcome, Dad. - The girl's answer was almost automatic, and it seemed a sigh, as the girl breathed peacefully in her sleep.

Upon reaching the kitchen, Ivy took her glass of water and saw a single drop of blood on the floor. Few inches after this one, she found another drop. A whole trail of blood, that Isabella decided to follow. It was dangerous; after all, her blade was not with her. She took one of the knives. That would be enough for defense.

When she opened the door to outside, she found a body. The dead body of the bishop, who pursued her for so many years, Archibald Brightwert. If someday he resurrected, he could not do it anymore. His head was severed from the body.

Covering her mouth with disgust, she closed the door again, not even bothering herself to the trouble of warning someone of her discovery. Once back to the room, she picked up the book of Camille again, but before she could return to read it, she fell into a deep sleep.

In her dream, again, visions of ancient times. Oh yeah... In times where she still was allied with Nightmare. That creature of darkness, and not to mention the other little friend... Astaroth. Damn, this one almost killed her. She despised him so much for it... In that same night; she came to know her true lineage.

When she looked to the mirror in her front, the vision of herself dressed as a lady of the court. But those were not any of her clothes. She gave one single look around place. A desk where was the book of Camille, wide open. A pen of white feather was in her left hand. In her ears, she found the same earrings that she'd previously discovered in the wooden box.

Her hair was long and in a bun. Then she felt her stomach being kicked. A baby in her arms? It could not be. Her dream was referring to the Frenchwoman with whom Raphael had been married.

_October 19, 1580___

_Elise came to spend a few days here in our castle. She is not as bad as I thought. But she has some odd habits. She is helping me much with Albert. And tonight, she called me to drink wine in her room... That's so funny._

Those words remained in the front page of the open diary in the desk in Ivy's front.

- Camille, honey... - Said the dark voice of a woman behind it. Isabella looked at the figure of a blonde-haired, extremely beautiful woman. Her gaze was sarcastic like that of Raphael. That should be Elise. The Frenchwoman began to massage the shoulders of sister in law gently. But Isabella could not move as she would like. She just stood there. As probably, Camille did.

The blonde one told her lightly on the ear:

- You are a very beautiful woman, Camille.

In her face, a slight blush. Probably, the action of the young woman at the moment.

- Thank you, Elise. I say the same to you. – Even her voice wasn't the same.

- Beautiful black hair... - Having said that, the older one released the youngster hair, and made them fall upon her face. - An angelic face. – She slid a hand over Camille's cheek. In the next second, the girl was on trance. She did not deny the actions of Elise, not even when she pulled her hair and kissed her neck and in the very same kindness, bit her. The blood drops descended by her dress down even came to fall on the baby's lips. At that time, Raphael emerged at the room's entrance, wide-eyed due the scene. Yet, Elise had disappeared along with the baby.

All he could do was hold his dead wife in the arms, in intense tears intense of despair and vowing to himself kill his demonic sister at all costs.

Soon after it, Ivy woke up in her new bed. Free from the huge dream. A clear vision of the past.


	8. Lady in Red

_This chap contains a song, "Lady in Red" by Chris de Burgh. And, as you, sweet people knows, I own nothing but my dreams. *-*~_

* * *

><p>It was the morning of the Ball and Ivy should get prepared. Just to confirm what she had seen in dreams was real, she opened the diary once more.<p>

In the last page was…

"_19 October 1580 (...)."_

- She died in that night. - Concluded the noblewoman.

- Today is the big day, Lady Valentine! - Marjorie said appearing in the door as a surprise.

- Oh... - The woman almost screamed, being so concentrated in her thoughts. - You scared me, Miss Marjorie.

- I am very sorry. But I wanted so much to assist you in your preparation. I love Dance Balls. - Said the housekeeper. Behind her, Amy turned up in the same sweet smile.

- Of course, you may help me. - Ended the Countess. - But there is no much to do, as I'm telling you. My hair is already short. And I usually do my own face painting… - Having noticed the red-haired presence, she smiled warmly - Oh... Hello, my little.

- Good morning, Mama. - Said the redhead.

- Mama? - Inquired Marjorie. - Do you know something I do not, Amy? - The girl laughed as she heard a funny joke.

- Actually, it's nothing. Last night, she called me "Mama" by accident and I said she could keep calling me like that, if it pleases her.

- Oh, how disappointing... I thought you had been asked into marriage by Lord Sorel. - This time it was Ivy who did not understand.

- How so? Did he say he would do that? - Replied the Englishwoman. – And what do you mean, "Disappointing"?

Both Marjorie and Amy laughed at the woman's irritation.

- No, milady, he said nothing. I only deduced it when Amy called you "mother".

- I have to stop being so motherly then. - Laughed the daughter of Cervantes.

After so many laughs, they began the real preparations for the Ball. It was after five o'clock when they finally finished. If she and Raphael wanted to arrive on time, they would have to leave now. The Christmas Ball was held at the castle of the Duke of Montbazon, not far away from there.

A red skirt in the bodice's same shade and carrying the same golden details at the hem were added to the dress she was to wear in the Ball. And a hooded cloak, which was hold with a gold brooch in the form of a rose. It was owned by Marjorie. A gift that an old boyfriend had given her while she was young. However, he went to war and never returned.

- For the heavens' sake, Isabella... Why such delay? Tonight is not your wedding or so, it's just a Ball - Said the Frenchman while entering the carriage.

Humph... That was the Raphael that she knew. Rude, sarcastic. But it still did not make sense to replace the bedroom. The dress as a gift.

- Listen, little worm... Even if it is a silly little Ball, I need to be beautiful. Always.

- Changing a dress will not do that. And besides, why to be so beautiful?

The woman rolled her eyes and remained silent. Concluding that was a day in which she would be patient, especially after everything she had seen in the last night. The death of Camille, the sister who was a demon... He'd gone through such unpleasant things just as herself.

After a few hours of horseback riding, they finally reached the place around nine o'clock at night. Lord Sorel stretched out his arm toward her, for them to come together. Ivy watched for a while, folding her arms in mockery. But he stubbornly took her hand and clasped in the arm stretched out.

- Do not forget that you are still my slave and you're under my power. – His smile, sarcastic as always.

- Whatever, Lord Sorel. I want to finish this soon enough.

- Um... Who hear what you say, could think you will go away whenever you want...

- And I will. - A young employee came to them, asking for the coats. Cover, in her case.

He removed his coat and waited patiently for her take off the hood as well. When she did... His eyes widened. Never thought she would so lovely with that outfit.

When he discovered that she attended a tailor near the port of England, where he was passing by while doing some medical research to increase his own knowledge, the impulse was immediate. He had never fought with her in that time. That icy attitude of her was fascinating. He instantly took action.

He ordered the man to make an outfit for her, at his expense. Red in color as his desire was intense. Furthermore, after they fought, he was sure she should and would be his. No matter when, why or even how. See her dressed in that outfit was a fantastic view.

_I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight__  
><em>_I've never seen you shine so bright__  
><em>_I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance__  
><em>_They're looking for a little romance__  
><em>_Given half a chance_

They came to greet the noble of the party. After all, both were the desire for men and women there. Although they were together at the Ball, they were harassed by many who wanted to have even the slightest attention of them. Amid the woman's gossip, Lady Valentine was deeply bored. Dresses... Marriage... Make ups... Handsome men. Her blue eyes had only one sight of a handsome man.

He, in the other hand, was in a conversation rather boring for him as well. Future land invasions... Unprotected castles... Fortunes in gifts that unmarried maidens had. What for? There was only a single woman who took his attention at that moment.

_And I've never seen that dress you're wearing__  
><em>_Or that highlights in your hair__  
><em>_That catch your eyes__  
><em>_I have been blind_

The music of the waltz began. Instantly, as if by telepathy, they left their unpleasant companies and headed towards each other.

- Do you give me this dance, Lady Valentine? - Asked the man, catching her hand and kissing it.

And for the first time without reply, without deceit, without bitterness or any kind of grumbling which was common to, Isabella replied with a bow:

- Yes - And she gave him her hand. After that, they began to waltz. As beautifully as the first time. The night they decided to bet.

_The lady in red is dancing with me__  
><em>_Cheek to cheek__  
><em>_There's nobody here__  
><em>_It's just you and me__  
><em>_It's where I wanna be__  
><em>_But I hardly know this beauty by my side__  
><em>_I'll never forget the way you look tonight_

- Lord Sorel... I... I have to tell you something. - Said the woman almost talking in his ear. And for him, even though the words were not sexy, were being provocative.

- Tell me what you want, Isabella. And stop calling me "Lord Sorel". There is no more need for such formality to me. - The man replied calmly, but he was running over the excitement that she could say.

- I will say at once then. Tonight will be my last night in your castle. There is something I have to do. Something that simply cannot wait.

- And you will not telling me what is it, do you? - He asked strangely sympathetic. It was as if I had known this would happen. Maybe himself prefers it that way.

_I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight__  
><em>_I've never seen you shine so bright you were amazing__  
><em>_I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side__  
><em>_And when you turned to me and smiled it took my breath away__  
><em>_And I have never had such a feeling such a feeling__  
><em>_Of complete and utter love, as I do tonight_

- Exactly. I won't. - She said while they gave a twirl around the room.

- Tomorrow morning then? - He asked, giving her a turn in the tempo.

- Afternoon. I'm still not ready to go. - She replied, leaving the last sentence in a voice barely audible.

_The lady in red is dancing with me__  
><em>_Cheek to cheek__  
><em>_There's nobody here__  
><em>_It's just you and me__  
><em>_It's where I wanna be__  
><em>_But I hardly know this beauty by my side__  
><em>_I'll never forget the way you look tonight_

The ball proceeded, after finishing to waltz, they sat side by side in the garden, the snow was falling intensely. Along with them, just two glasses of red wine.

- I did not had the opportunity to say how beautiful you are in this dress. I think I understand why so beautiful, even in a ball like this...

- Um... This is to make snobbish noblemen like you speechless. And I'm always successful at it. - The woman laughed lightly.

- Oh, Isabella, the wine is making you sick.

- Making me sick, Raphael? You've just complimented me... _I_should be worried. - She was so relaxed at her own words that she was caught by surprise when the Lord picked her up and kissed her lips. No desire, no lust. Just a sweet kiss.

_I never will forget the way you look tonight__  
><em>_The lady in red__  
><em>_My lady in red__  
><em>_My Lady in red__  
><em>_My lady in red__  
><em>_I love you_


	9. Last Night

_"I feel you" by G.E.M. also don't belong to me. But is a very beautiful song and I love it. *-*_

* * *

><p>The ball was over... At least for them. After the long kiss, they decided that to stay there, was no longer necessary. They shared the banquet and headed back to the castle of Lord Sorel.<p>

On the way, they remained silent. The words seemed to flee from the lips of both. The silence was broken by a question from the Countess.

- Why?

- Why what, Ivy? - He was still a little distracted and did not pay much attention to what she might be referring.

- The exchange of the bedroom... The beautiful clothes... Bring me as a pair to the ball... That kiss... What is the meaning of all this?

Raphael remained silent this time. Not willing to answer. Not wanting to admit it. He could not even think about saying such a thing. He sought some provocation for her, but there was none. He was still somewhat stunned by his own attitude of taking her on the lips several hours ago. He wanted to blame the few glasses of wine that they drank. He wanted to blame the waltz's inebriant music. Maybe it was the dress she wore which caught so much attention. No. None of that was the reason.

- There is no why, Isabella. If you're missing so much, I send you back to that cell where you were. I knew that you did not get used to the nobility again. - He laughed. However, his smile gone to see that she was not bothered with it. - Although you are the most despicable woman in the world, I still have class and decency. I did not want you to die by some illness before I could kill you myself.

Yet, his teasing was not reaching her. It was possible that she had become calm overnight?

And the Britishwoman back into silence, leaving the blonde even more intrigued by her attitude. Heavens, it was maddening! Did she was playing with his mind as he did it with her? He just could not admit this.

Before he replies something more to her silence, they reached the castle. She left the carriage, without waiting for the coachman.

Lord Sorel followed her, and he was the one who were deeply offended by her attitude. Through the corridors, there was no sign of Marjorie, Amy or any of the maids. Obviously, it was past two in the morning, bordering the three.

- Isabella! Come here. - Ordered him, being completely ignored by her. Then she entered the room that now, was hers. - Isabella?

He saw only a silhouette in the open window. The perfect shape of her body. The same body he saw in the basement.

- I have been with you in my mind for too long, Raphael Sorel. Even in my dreams you torment me. It's time to finish it.

He almost smiled. Approached one of the unlighted candles on the table and lit it. When done he could see it clearly. His Flambert was there, ready at the same table of the candle and she was dressed in her battle suit with Valentine in hand.

- I am going to win. And then, I shall be free of our bet. - Replied naturally the platinum haired Britishwoman. Raising the sword toward the Frenchman.

- And if you do not as in the first time... What do I get? - Raphael said without believing the woman's challenge, but preparing to defend himself if necessary.

- I _will_win. What is at stake here is more than my life. - Said the woman preparing to throw the first strike.

- What are you talking about, Isabella? What may have such importance?

Before he could say anything else, she attacked. This attack, opened all the buttons on the jacket of the nobleman. Perhaps finding the situation a bit comical, the woman laughed. He, vengeful as he could be attacked one of the handles of the clothes. Leaving it almost her right breast exposed.

- Valentine, tear apart! - She said, smiling sarcastically. Cheeky, obscene. Quite different from the blonde's view. For him, she was always cold... Full of formalities... Since when see this length of smile in Lady Valentine's face? And the sword, obeying its mistress, tore it. But not even a part of the ivory body of the Lord Sorel was wounded. Only his clothes expensive, now merely rags. All that remained was a mere undergarment.

- What do you want? I'm starting to doubt your intentions, my lady... - Smiled the man, who had not the slightest embarrassment of being half-naked before her.

- Are you afraid of me, Lord Sorel? You chained me in a dark cellar, bathed me in aphrodisiac and just do not possessed me because Marjorie interrupted... And yet you have the courage to frighten yourself with me? I am a good girl. An angel before you. - She laughed.

He, taking advantage of the speech, he attacked as well. His attack was not directed at her body, but her small clothes. This time, both large breasts were exposed. And unlike all other times, she seemed not to care.

And she did the unthinkable.

- Valentine, tear apart again.

- Huh? - And the confused man's eyes widened. The last of her clothing also fell to the ground. And there was Isabella again, naked before him. - And you say I cheat, woman... - While he grumbled, she positioned Valentine at the dresser. Causing him to immediately leave Flambert as well.

Without another word, she moved in his direction. He remained motionless, wanted to see where she would. He felt a chill when both of her hands slid down his bare chest. He grasped her close to him immediately. The way his hands also slid down to the back, shivered her in the same way.

- Do you know what you're doing, Ivy? You cannot erase this moment...

- There is anything I cannot do, Raphael... - The woman said in a low tone, inspiring, sensual. Damn. That woman was messing with his mind for real... She penetrated his thoughts in a way that he had lost himself... He felt the metallic taste coming to mouth. His eyes glowed purple. The demonic drive, the legacy of his sister was taking him quickly. He held the woman's arms with a certain force, as he kept her close. At that moment, he wanted to devour her in more ways than one.

But somehow, managed to be strong enough to avoid biting her at that moment.

- Raphael! What is happening to you? - The woman asked as he walked away from her and left the room hurriedly, stumbling, still in the clothes he was.

The Englishwoman, who not took longer in following him came face to face with the horrific scene. Marjorie lifeless in the arms of Raphael, who was with his lips dripping the maid's blood. When he spotted her there, he closed his both eyes. Without words to explain it.

- Raphael... - She said. Her eyes contained a certain pity. No... She was identifying herself with him. She was also a monster and killed innocent people for no reason.

- Go away, Isabella... I do not want you see me like this... You beat me... Just leave.

The woman approached him, hugging him from behind. All that covered her body, because of the speed which she had gone, it was a simple robe. He still semi-exposed, with only the underwear.

- I am a monster, don't you see? I just killed my most prized maid. You should fear me, must leave here as soon as possible. Before I make you my victim as well.

She stood there, hugging him, feeling the breath, listening to his heart racing. Comforting him. Maybe she not have been so bitter if someone had done the same with her when she felt so badly for the murders she had committed.

- Come with me. - Finally the woman said, leading him back to the room where they were before.

In the empty place where Marjorie remained dead, the figure of Amy came, accompanied by another maid who was horrified by the sight of the murdered woman.

- Tell them to prepare a decent funeral for her. - Ordered the girl. - This night, Mom and Dad... Should be left alone. It may be their last night. - And as the servant withdrew, Amy bit her own finger and her eyes also became purple as her father's. She let a few drops of her blood moisten the lips of the Frenchwoman to the ground and not long after she disappeared in the darkness of the castle.

- Isabella, leave me. - As he spoke, the daughter of Cervantes made him sit up into bed - I'll end up hurting you.

- Tell me... What happened after Elise killed Camille? - The woman said, waiting for an answer for her question. His evil eyes had completely disappeared at that time and he stared towards her in a fright.

- How do you...? There is no mention of this in the diary.

- I had a premonition in a dream. I experienced the same scene as if I was Camille. Please tell me... What happened after that?

The man's mind rushed back to ancient times.

- I was blinded by hatred. She took the woman I loved and my son. I began to doubt even of the deaths that were ocurring in our family for a long time were perpetrated by her. Always with a strange mark on their necks. Each time we met, she won without any effort. I was blind enough to improve my skills by killing innocent people. - The man paused in his own lines. Words were painful, but he needed to actually share it with someone.

- You do not have to talk more if you want... - Ivy said, hugging to his back.

- Now that I've started, I want to go to the end. - Answered without delay. - Eventually, I found Elise in a weak day. Still, it was a difficult fight, but I ended up victorious. - Said the man finishing, but remembering one last scene that he had lived with his sister.

_(Flashback)_

The woman was thrown to the ground, dying. Raising her arm in the direction of Raphael:

- Mon cher frère, come here. - The tone of her voice had become sweet, just like when they were children.

But the hatred of the man did not allow even a step toward her, while watching her agonize. He was pleased to see it, somehow. It was justice being done.

- I beg , my brother. Come to me, please?

He remembered they often played together and have been happy. This made him come closer to her.

- Say what you want, Elise.

- I will go to hell when it's over, but do not let me die alone. - Every word, took away the life of the blonde woman slowly.

The Frenchman closed his eyes briefly and took his sister in his arms, placing her close to him.

- I will not let.

- Forgive me... I... I made so many... wrong things... I'm wrong... Only to have... born... - The tears ran down her white cheeks. Tears of blood. It was not just crying, but dying painfully.

- No one is wrong just by being born, Elise.

- I really could not resist that power... It glowed to me like gold in the form of a sword, mon frere. After that knight, that legendary bloodthirsty knight hit me with one single blow... I was never the same again... I had bloodlust and... - The young woman began to throw up, maybe all the blood that she had tasted. In tears and minor coughs. There was nothing else than blood.

Even with everything that happened, his sister state was pitiful. Worse, his clothes were drenched in her blood. He stroked her hair as she stood silent, still victimed by the occurence. Eventually, the blood stopped pouring from the body.

- I... I was very jealous of Camille, mon cher.

- And why?

With the last strength she had, Elise hung on the clothes of her brother and climbed enough to make it face to face with him.

- Because I always loved you rather than only my brother.

Having said that, the blonde woman kissed the lips of the man as long as she could, until she fell fainting in his arms. This was the first time he felt the metallic taste of blood.

- Elise! Elise! - He called a few times but it was too late... She was dead.

(End of Flashback)

She shook her head.

- We are equal. We were driven by feelings that blinded us and commit sins because of it. Are exactly alike, Raphael. - Said in a whisper, yet embraced to him. Releasing him, she slowly pulled his chin toward her.

She wiped with her fingers the blood of the maid that there was still the man's lips and kissed him without thinking twice. Lord Sorel turned to fully embrace it her. The body of both touched lightly. Bare skin against the soft silk robe. He laid her on the bed slowly. From the lips, his kisses went to her neck and continued down until he reached the silk. At that time, he rose above and pulled the string of the robe of Isabella, careful and excruciatingly revealing her body once more. There was a smile on the woman's face. For the first time since their feud began, she was surrended.

_Baby you do not know what I feel for you_

Maybe because I did not know until tonight

In my heart I feel I need you so

Please forgive me if I never show you my love

His lips descended through her skin. He was finally feeling her taste. His hands plotted the curves and bumps that that body he had wished so much. He felt like a starving at a banquet and did not even know where to start. No, he knew. He picked up Ivy's breasts with his hands full on them. Massaging both in a way that made her tremble, then circulated the indicator around the pinky nipple of the Englishwoman, observing it get more and more erect as he made such a move. Wasting no time, brought the mouth to the very same nipple that he had teased and continued to do it with his tongue and lips. The answer he received of her was a sigh of excitement.

_Cause I feel you tonight  
>Cause I feel you tonight<br>Cause I feel you, feel you  
>Tonight I feel you<br>Cause I feel you tonight  
>Cause I feel you tonight<br>Cause I feel you, feel you Tonight_

She felt her body burning. What so much had tortured, excited, maddened her for these 18 days she spent at the castle, was about to end. She gripped his hair with some force as the man's eager lips down below her waist. Her face curled into an expression of intense pleasure. He was there between her legs slightly open, making delicious things that the Bible certainly condemned.

And she liked it, trembled with it. For the first time their fight began, Isabella admitted to herself that she was his. His blond hair held between her fingers as if to tame him.

He withdrew his lips and asked maliciously fingering the place which his mouth left.

- Should I stop, Isabella?

- Do not dare you... - The woman said in a sly whisper, excited. There was redness on her face, because she felt the heat.

- Or what? - He asked sucking his own fingers wet of her.

- Or I will kill you, obviously. - She replied.

- Oh, I'm scared to death... - Returned the man, going deeper into his touches now and again, his reward was a moan of intense pleasure. She quickly stood up ready to give him the change for it. Fell on him, throwing him on the bed, insinuating, dominant. She took off his underwear at once, not taking too long when she returned the oral provocation he had begun earlier. Now, he was totally surrendered to her, sighing with constant pleasure.

_Baby you don't know what I feel inside  
>Sure you didn't know it would be tonight<br>I give you all my loving and you know for sure  
>Please forgive me if I never show you my love<em>

Every touch, so malicious. So exciting. All that they did was tease only with the hands, fingers, tongue. Do not seemed to be so interesting for them to get into intimate details. What happened between them at that time was more than animalistic and carnal pleasure. No. At the time, sarcastic, cheeky, lewd, rude and stubborn nobles were under the wings of pure love, the truth of their hearts that have been long hidden. At that time were no longer a Lord and a Lady. They were only Raphael and Isabella. Even with the advance of night, he had never been inside of her. It was not necessary. Because in their hearts, they wished that was not the end.


	10. The Sweetest Poison

_Yep, "Poison" by Groove Coverage, do not belong to me as well. You're very, very smart in notice that. xD_

* * *

><p>After the night, both Ivy and Raphael fell asleep, mostly because they were involved within the moment than properly because of fatigue. Both involved in the arms of one another, but the morning brought a revelation.<p>

- Wake up... Good morning. - A gentle female voice said. It certainly was not of Ivy. This made the man turn around in bed and sleep a little longer, until the voice insisted. - Wake up, Dad.

- Amy? - Said the blonde finally waking up for real. - Good morning, ma cherie. Where is she? – He asked somewhat disturbed. - "Damn, she teased me that much and fled? Oh, what outrage! "- He complained to himself.

- Well Papa, she's gone. Even hugged me before leaving and handed me this. - Amy put on the bed of Lord Sorel, Camille's diary with the ornament that was on on Lady Valentine's clothes at the neck.

Irritated, the man picked up the diary, the sudden movement caused this to fall back on the bed opening itself a page in particular, the last one.

_December 25, 1591_

On that day, I left Raphael. I must do. I have to fulfill my mission. I know it was the best. I was not able to say goodbye in his face, especially after lthe ast night. I never believed he had something else in mind than perversion.

Anyway, now I know that he will seek for the Holy Stone. An Oriental young man owns it. It can either get him rid of Elise's curse.

Damn you rat... I love you, Raphael Sorel, never forget that.

Isabella

After finished reading the page, the French bit his lip slightly. How could she have done this? She left without even saying goodbye... And yet confessed herself to a mere piece of paper? That was not important now. He understood exactly what she had said there. Had to take care of his own destiny by now.

Raphael wanted to get out of bed, when he realized that was still naked and covered up quickly. The daughter laughed and said lovingly:

- I'll see you at breakfast, papa.

- Yes, I'll be there, of course.

As he dressed and looked in the mirror, he remembered what he had done the night before with Marjorie. His heart raced with me memory. He have to prepare a decent funeral for the poor woman who cared so much for his life until yesterday.

She left the room and was talking to one the maid on the subject:

- I want Marjorie to be buried in a respectful manner ...

- Bury me, my Lord? - Asked the French with a suspicious look appeared in his presence, which opened his eyes instantly.

- Marjorie? It is really you?

- It should not be? - She asked without understanding the action of her master.

Without thinking a second time, the man hugged her tightly.

- I am glad to see you. Very glad to see you alive.

Marjorie looked at the another maid in their presence and made an expression as if she did not understood his attitude. The maid returned the expression and withdrew quickly.

- Thank you, Lord Sorel. I am happy to be alive as well. Thank you for your concern.

The woman who stayed, gave a sweet smile as her master loose his hug and her eyes glowed purple when he retired soon after.

Minutes later, the housekeeper appeared in the dining room, where father and daughter having breakfast and reached out to the Lord.

- By the way, this came for you. It is from Gennaro. - In the hands of the servant, was a letter. Gennaro was a reliable informant, the best thing to do, was read what was sent.

_Lord Sorel,_

What I found has such power. So much power that could take the world just with it. Make the world yours. All you need to do is defeat a certain "Azure Knight," which now owns it. Look for it, is called Soul Edge.

- "So much power... It could take over the world only with this? "- A grim smile on his lips came the Frenchman. Of those classics that was already classical to him. - Marjorie, prepare my luggage and call the captain of my ship. I shall leave soon. I will find what is of my right. This holy stone and Soul Edge. - Then lowered in front of Amy, telling her in a pleasant and paternal tone - And you, be a good girl until I come back.

- Yes, My Lord. - Marjorie replied and went to back to do her task.

- Yes, my father. - Amy said nodding.

Far away, just the sound of a galloping horse. One of the horses stolen from the hostel that night. Caramel in color with a white spot on the nose. And even with the noise, the thoughts of the woman who mastered it did not stopped.

- "I know this is the best. I will die when I reach the bottom of this, involving me deeply it would be... Pointless. "

She followed her direction. Even though it hurt to leave behind that brief feeling, that tiny illusion of happiness, she knew it was not right carry on. She knew that not want to do a father and his daughter have appreciation for a condemned person as herself. Although this father, was the despicable Raphael Sorel. Although this consideration might be momentary. Aside from that, she knew she ran some danger being around him. Not a danger of being killed. But to be imprisoned forever in the arms of that man. A man full of lust. A dark lust.

_Your cruel device  
>your blood, like ice<br>One look, could kill  
>My pain, your thrill...<em>

I wanna love you but I better not touch  
>I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop<br>I wanna kiss you but I want it too much

_I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
>Your poison running through my veins<br>Your poison  
>I don't wanna play these games<em>


End file.
